


Vive le vent

by Maligorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, un soupçon de smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligorn/pseuds/Maligorn
Summary: Il y a le vent qui tient à la décoiffer et il y a ceux qu'Hermione a plus de mal à digérer. Une inspection-surprise le soir de Noël l'amène à rencontrer un elfe friand de chocolats et un Drago amateur de sarcasme.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Vive le vent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Un peu en retard pour Noël, voici un repost de mon compte FFnet en attendant de nouveaux travaux. Bonne lecture :)

Une tasse de thé à la main, Hermione relisait attentivement le décret qu’elle avait passé l’après-midi à rédiger. Les dossiers qu’elle avait consultés s’accumulaient sur toutes les surfaces planes de son petit bureau, sol y compris. S’il était validé, ce serait une grande avancée pour les êtres de l’…  
Un avion de papier manqua de lui rentrer dans l’oreille.

\- Aïe ! sursauta-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le courrier revint à la charge et manqua de l’éborgner. Dans son mouvement de recul, elle renversa le contenu de sa tasse sur ses jambes et sur la paperasse à ses pieds. Heureusement, elle avait été si concentrée qu’elle en avait oublié son thé, lui donnant le temps de refroidir. Elle pesta, attrapa sa baguette et fit disparaître le liquide de ses vêtements. La tâche beigeâtre refusa de s’effacer d’un volume des Actes de protections des créatures magiques, arrachant un juron à la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien ? lui lança un collègue depuis le bureau voisin.  
\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle, aussi tendue qu’une baguette en bois d’aulne.

D’un geste vif, elle saisit l’avion de papier qui voletait autour de sa tête et le déplia brusquement.

« Hermione,  
On est attendus pour 19h30 au Terrier. Je passe te prendre ou tu rentres d’abord chez toi ?  
Harry »

Elle plaça le courrier sous son encrier pour l’empêcher de lui réclamer une réponse et se replongea dans son décret.

\- Décidément ! maugréa-t-elle en évitant le vol en piqué d’un second avion.

Sans prendre le temps de l’ouvrir, elle le coinça avec l’autre sous l’encrier. Ne pouvait-on pas avoir de calme dans ce fichu ministère ?

« De par la suivante, les êtres de l’eau sont autorisés à… »

\- Hermione, vous avez reçu ma demande ?

La tête de son patron pointait à la porte de son bureau.

Quoi ? Elle baissa les yeux vers l’avion en papier qui se trémoussait. Tétanisée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux : elle avait – sans le faire exprès bien sûr ! – ignoré un ordre de son supérieur, alors même qu’elle préparait un écrit pour espérer obtenir une promotion. Elle se dépêcha de déplier l’avion en balbutiant une excuse un peu minable.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur ce soir. C’est Noël après tout ! sourit-il. Seulement, chargez vous-en cette semaine, d’accord ?  
\- Bien sûr, Cubert, je m’en occupe dans les plus brefs délais. Avant que vous partiez, j’aurais voulu vous…

Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de lui tendre son décret qu’il avait déjà disparu. Comme tout le monde, il avait hâte de terminer sa journée de travail pour retrouver sa famille. Tout le monde, sauf Hermione. Elle jeta un regard dépité à la lettre de Harry, avant de lire la note de service qu’elle avait entre les mains.

« À TOUS LES MEMBRES DU DÉPARTEMENT DE CONTRÔLE ET DE RÉGULATION DES CRÉATURES MAGIQUES  
Nous avons reçu une plainte pour abus de pouvoir sur elfe de maison à l’adresse suivante :  
2e étage,  
8, Little Compton Street  
Londres WC2  
Merci de procéder à une inspection au plus vite et d’informer le département de la justice magique de tout abus décelé.  
Hermione, on peut compter sur toi ?

Cubert Faussecreth,  
Directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques »

Encore une tâche ingrate. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. L’époque où être l’amie d’Harry Potter suffisait pour échapper aux plaintes infondées de voisins qui ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture était belle et bien révolue. Mais si elle pouvait venir en aide à un elfe de maison, ça en valait la peine.

Une idée germa dans un coin de sa tête quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le courrier de son meilleur ami. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur son visage tandis qu’elle attrapait une feuille de parchemin pour lui répondre :

« Harry,  
Une mission de toute urgence vient de me tomber dessus, ne m’attends pas, je vous rejoindrais directement sur place si je ne finis pas trop tard.  
À tout à l’heure,  
Hermione »

Elle scella son avion et l’envoya vers le bureau de son ami deux étages plus bas.

Parfait ! Une bonne excuse pour échapper au repas chez les Weasley.

Cela faisait six mois, presque au jour près, que Ron et elle avaient décidé d’un commun accord de faire une pause dans leur relation. Les disputes incessantes les avaient fatigués. En plus, Hermione s’était mise en tête de corriger les lois qui ne protégeaient pas correctement certaines créatures magiques. Personne ne voulait d’un deuxième Buck. Cela lui demandait un temps phénoménal et elle n’avait plus de temps à consacrer à une relation amoureuse. Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle préférait se dire plutôt que d’admettre que Ron et elle n’étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. L’amour entre eux ne suffisait pas à les faire se supporter au quotidien, elle avait été forcée de le constater au bout d’un an dans 40 m².

Mais justement, ils s’aimaient trop pour s’avouer que c’était fini une bonne fois pour toutes, et pire, de l’annoncer à Molly, qui s’imaginait déjà entourée d’une flopée de petits enfants aux cheveux roux et aux longues dents. Alors, ils avaient gardé ce secret et seul George était au courant, puisque Ron s‘était installé chez lui, prétextant vouloir habiter plus près du magasin de farce et attrapes – une excuse aussi crédible que les joncheruines de Luna, mais qui avait apparemment convaincue tout le monde.  
Éviter de fêter Noël chez les Weasley lui semblait donc la meilleure perspective possible et elle était certaine que Ron lui serait reconnaissant de jouer les absentes de dernière minute. Ils n’auraient pas à faire semblant, ni à avouer l’inévitable.

Après une dernière relecture attentive de son décret, elle se leva en faisant attention à ne pas mélanger les piles de papier qu’elle devait enjamber pour rejoindre la porte, attrapa son manteau au passage et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cubert pour y déposer son précieux écrit.

La lumière était éteinte dans tout le service. Apparemment, tous ses collègues avaient choisi de finir tôt… Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et constata que c’était elle qui finissait tard, puisqu’il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées.

Elle glissa un petit mot à son patron pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et posa le tout sur un coin de son bureau avant de sortir la note qu’elle avait fourrée dans sa poche : Little Compton Street, ce n’était pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, si ? Elle n’avait qu’à s’y rendre par poudre de cheminette et aviser ensuite.

Quand les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent, elle poussa un long soupir. Son 24 décembre laisser présager un sacré programme… Débarquer chez une famille en fête pour interroger un elfe de maison qui défendrait mordicus qu’il adorait se faire maltraiter, puis rentrer chez elle se morfondre de sa vie sentimentale, ou plutôt de l’absence de ladite vie. Ce n’était pas le futur dont Hermione avait rêvé après la chute de Voldemort.

L’atrium était vide. C’était étrange, de voir cet espace immense complètement déserté. Elle marcha d’un pas ridiculement rapide vers les cheminées pour ne pas se rappeler que la fourmilière de sorciers qui peuplait habituellement les lieux se retrouvait ailleurs, en famille, pour célébrer Noël.

\- Merlin, j’espère que personne ne me voit, pensa-t-elle en trottinant de manière ridicule.

Et puis, pourquoi se presser, alors qu’elle espérait que sa mission s’éternise pour lui fournir une bonne excuse pour ne pas se rendre au Terrier ? Elle ralentit subitement.  
Allongeant chacun de ses pas, elle atteignit une cheminée et prit son temps pour plonger sa main dans la poudre de cheminette et la jeter à ses pieds :

\- Chaudron Baveur !

Aussitôt, tous ses sens furent assiégés par la joie qui régnait dans le bar. L’odeur de la nourriture, les lumières des feux d’artifice d’intérieur, la mélodie entraînante d’un violon… Même les clients réguliers du Chaudron Baveur tenaient à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Un verre, mademoiselle ? lui proposa le barman en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à du lait-de-poule.

Elle refusa poliment et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie côté Moldus. Les danseurs ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche et un vieux monsieur un peu éméché essaya même d’en faire sa cavalière avant qu’il croise son célèbre regard « Ne pas déranger » que tous ses collègues avaient appris à respecter.

L’air vivifiant d’un 24 décembre à Londres la surprit après l’agitation du bar. Un vent sec balayait les quelques arbres de la rue. Il ne neigerait pas cette année. Elle prit la direction d’Old Compton Street, où se trouvait le passage vers sa destination, une rue magique qui était invisible aux Moldus. Elle lutta contre les bourrasques de vent qui tenaient à détruire le semblant d’ordre qu’elle avait mis dans ses cheveux.

Arrivée devant le panneau « Little Compton Street », elle tapota les briques du bout de sa baguette et le passage s’ouvrit, révélant une longue rue aux airs d’un roman de Dickens. Elle entendit les briques se refermer derrière elle et se mit en quête du numéro 8. 2, 4, 6…

La bâtisse devant elle était magnifique. D’immenses fenêtres lui laissaient aussi entrevoir un salon luxueux au rez-de-chaussée, son canapé en velours vert bouteille et sa… statue de Merlin dont seule la longue barbe dissimulait les parties intimes. Chacun ses goûts. Elle leva les yeux vers le second étage. La fenêtre de gauche était éclairée par la lumière d’une lampe. Au moins, quelqu’un était là et elle ne s’était pas déplacée pour rien comme c’était souvent le cas.

Elle poussa la porte de la barrière en fer forgée qui donnait sur un petit jardin parfaitement entretenu. En remontant l’allée, elle se demanda s’il n’était pas malpoli de débarquer le soir de Noël chez des inconnus. Elle se stoppa net. Il n’était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et revenir dans deux jours.

Mais et son excuse, alors ? Il ne fallait pas qu’elle se transforme en mensonge. Et puis, le bien-être d’un elfe n’attendait pas. Sa vie était peut-être en danger à l’heure qu’il est. Elle se remit en marche et atteignit la lourde porte en bois.

Tout de même, on était le 24 décembre. Elle serait sûrement accueillie très froidement si un repas était en cours. Sa montre indiquait 19h24. Pile au moment des hors-d’œuvre, non ? Elle repensa au bon repas qui l’attendait au Terrier, et du malaise qui lui nouerait le ventre et l’empêcherait d’en apprécier la moindre miette.

Alors qu’elle était sur le point de tourner les talons, une petite fille ouvrit timidement la porte :

\- Oui ?

Hermione se ravisa. Maintenant qu’elle était là, autant aller jusqu’au bout. Elle n’aurait pas à revenir plus tard.

\- Bonsoir, ma jolie. Je suis du Ministère de la magie, je dois rendre visite à quelqu’un au 2e étage, tu peux me laisser entrer, s’il te plaît ?

Vu sa tenue qui lui rappelait la première fois qu’elle avait vu Ginny hors de son uniforme, Hermione avait deviné qu’il s’agissait de l’enfant d’une domestique plutôt que d’une résidente de l’immeuble.

La porte s’ouvrit sans un grincement et Hermione suivit des yeux la petite fille qui s’était aussitôt précipitée vers sa porte d’entrée, bien plus modeste que la double porte qu’elle venait de traverser.

Elle entreprit de monter l’escalier quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle :

\- Excusez-moi…

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une dame d’un certain âge, dont les bijoux et la coiffure grotesque suggéraient qu’elle avait décoré elle-même le salon qu’elle avait pu apercevoir par la fenêtre.

\- Vous êtes du Ministère, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui, madame, Hermione Granger, Service des êtres du Département de contrôle des créatures magiques.

Son nom fit tiquer la vieille femme. Elle aussi se demandait ce que faisait là la meilleure amie de l’Élue, promue à faire de grandes choses et pas à taper sur les doigts des sorciers qui abusaient de leurs elfes de maison. Mais ce n’était pas la peine de lui rappeler avec un regard aussi jugeant.

\- C’est vous qui avez prévenu mon service, madame ? demanda-t-elle avec tout l’amabilité dont elle était capable pour camoufler son irritation.  
\- Oui, confirma finalement la vieille femme. Moi, vous savez, ça fait des années que je n’en ai plus, ces pauvres petites choses, mais ce garçon qui a emménagé à l’étage en a ramené un avec lui et il lui fait faire tout et n’importe quoi.

L’agacement d’Hermione se transforma en colère contre celui à qui elle rendait visite. D’un hochement de la tête, elle intima à la vieille dame de lui en dire plus.

\- Rien que l’autre jour, renchérit la vieille dame, il a ordonné à son elfe de s’occuper du jardin. En plein hiver ! Et évidemment, le pauvre petit a refusé le chocolat chaud que je lui ai apporté. Et ne parlons pas de son déménagement au début du mois, vous savez qu’il a laissé son elfe monter toutes ses affaires qui ne pouvaient pas être lévitées ? Si c’était mon locataire, je me serais permis de lui dire ce que j’en pense, mais il m’a racheté l’appartement.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, madame, tempéra Hermione qui sentait que la vieille femme avait bien envie de l’accompagner confronter le criminel. Je vous tiendrais au courant de mes conclusions. Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu’au second et dernier étage.

Les paroles de la vieille femme du rez-de-chaussée repassaient dans sa tête et l’incitèrent à frapper à la porte avec une agressivité qu’elle ne se connaissait pas. Enfin, pas depuis que Pattenrond avait pris sa cape flambant neuve pour son grattoir.

 _Gling gling gling_. De petits pas pressés accoururent vers la porte, accompagnés du son d’une clochette. Un chat ?

La créature qui lui ouvrit la porte avait bien deux grandes oreilles pointues et de grands yeux curieux, mais elle se tenait sur deux pattes et avait la peau fripée typique des elfes de maison. Le but de sa visite se tenait devant elle, tout sourire, doté d’un déguisement d’elfe du Père Noël vert criard et de chaussettes rouges à rayures blanches. De petites bottines noires et un bonnet doté d’une petite clochette dorée venaient parfaire sa tenue.

Hermione n’avait jamais vu ça de sa carrière. Pantoise, elle en oublia de garder l’air sérieux qu’elle conservait en permanence quand elle se rendait sur le terrain pour asseoir son autorité. Un fou-rire se profilait au fond de son cerveau, mais la surprise gardait encore le dessus.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Qui dois-je annoncer ? demanda le petit elfe de sa voix fluette.  
\- Euh…  
\- C’est qui, Marbey ?

La voix traînante lui était familière. Il avait le timbre d’un jeune homme, elle le connaissait donc de Poudlard… Derrière le dénommé Marbey, elle apercevait une entrée qui donnait sur un salon semblable à celui de la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée, avec une décoration plus moderne et sans doute de bien meilleur goût, mais avec des meubles en bois noble qui devaient coûter très cher. C’est de là que provenait la lumière qu’elle avait aperçue de dehors, mais elle n’apercevait que l’ombre de l’occupant de l’appartement.

\- Bonsoir… commença-t-elle, hésitante, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur, avant d’enchaîner d’une voix machinale : Hermione Granger, Service des êtres du Département de contrôle des créatures magiques.  
\- Granger ? s’étrangla la voix.

Elle entendit le bruit d’un verre reposé sans grande cérémonie sur une table en bois et vit l’ombre se lever, se rapprocher de l’entrée, pour laisser place à…

\- Oh non, pas lui.

Drago Malefoy marchait à grand pas dans sa direction. Il était encore temps de fuir, non ?

Non, Hermione, tu as une mission à accomplir, concentre-toi sur ce petit elfe.

Le cœur serré, elle se rappela du triste sort de Dobby et releva les yeux vers le Serpentard, décidée à en découdre.

\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

D’un regard, elle lui fit comprendre que sa voisine les épiait sûrement de la cage d’escalier. Il fit signe à Marbey de l’accueillir et retourna en trainant des pieds vers le salon. L’elfe insista pour prendre son manteau à plusieurs reprises et elle finit par le lui tendre, mal à l’aise. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que la tache de thé était encore légèrement visible sur son pantalon.

Et Drago Malefoy l’attendait dans son salon.

Et merde.

\- Relax, Granger, t’as l’air d’avoir avalé un balai de travers, constata le blond en la voyant approcher.

La pièce était sobrement décorée, mais loin de la garçonnière qu’elle aurait imaginée pour un jeune homme de 23 ans. Mais après tout, on ne passe peut-être pas par cette case quand on a des parents aussi riches que les Malefoy.

Drago était installé dans un fauteuil, une jambe posée sur l’autre, des pantoufles de vieux snob au pied, un verre de vin rouge à la main et… l’autre bras dans le plâtre. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

\- Tu as un plâtre ? demanda-t-elle avant de regretter aussitôt sa question bête en voyant le sourire narquois du jeune homme.  
\- Quels talents d’observation. T’as toujours été brillante, faut dire. Je me rappelle encore comment tu nous avais épatés avec ton Polynectar.

La rumeur s’était vite propagée quand elle s’était retrouvée avec une tête de chat. Sa potion avait parfaitement fonctionné, puisqu’il n’y avait vu que du feu pour Harry et Ron, mais l’heure n’était pas aux chamailleries. Ils n’avaient plus douze ans et elle était là dans un cadre professionnel.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, on nous a signalé la présence d’un elfe maltraité chez vous. J’aimerais m’assurer de différents points et m’entretenir avec Marbey seul à seule.

À sa grande surprise, Drago éclata de rire. Il dut reposer son verre pour mieux se plier en deux. Hermione attendit patiemment qu’il ait fini son cirque, debout, le visage impassible.

Merlin, faites qu’il ne lise pas dans les pensées.

Derrière sa carapace de professionnalisme se cachait le souvenir d’une soirée qui resterait dans les annales. Déjà, parce qu’elle s’était jurée le lendemain matin de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux filles de Gryffondor, et surtout parce que le mélange Bièraubeurre-Véritasérum lui avait bien retourné l’estomac.

 _Gling gling gling_ …

Marbey arriva dans son dos et la contourna pour lui tendre un plat rempli de chocolats de Noël :

\- Un chocolat, Mademoiselle Hermione ?  
\- Non, merci, Marbey, répondit-elle d’une voix douce en se penchant à son niveau. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on va tous les deux dans la cuisine ?

L’elfe vérifia d’un regard qu’il avait l’accord de son maître, qui se remettait lentement de son fou-rire, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

La cuisine avait des allures de paradis pour chef moldu. Au centre, un grand plan de travail était couvert de sucreries au glaçage rouge et blanc. Marbey y déposa son plat avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bien, Marbey. Je voudrais qu’on parle de ta vie ici. Tu manges à ta faim ?  
\- Oui, affirma le petit elfe d’une voix chantante.  
\- Tu as un lit confortable ?  
\- Oui !

Marbey claqua des doigts et ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche. Derrière se trouvait une chambre modeste, mais tout à fait convenable aux critères de son inspection. À vrai dire, tout ce qui ne relevait pas de la niche pour chien passait le test. Hermione s’approcha et découvrit que la pièce était plus grande qu’elle ne l’avait pensé à première vue. Il y avait un petit lavabo sous la lucarne, un lit d’enfant et une commode aux poignées dorées. Les murs étaient couverts de posters des Chauves-souris de Ballycastle.

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch, Marbey ?  
\- Oh, j’adore ça ! Monsieur Drago m’emmène souvent voir des matchs.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier : les apparences étaient en la faveur de Malefoy. Mais il était trop simple d’abuser de la gentillesse d’un elfe et il suffisait de quelques sorts pour rendre un taudis acceptable.

Elle plia les genoux et saisit les mains de l’elfe pour l’inciter à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es heureux ici ?  
\- Je suis le plus heureux des elfes, Mademoiselle Hermione, regardez mon costume !

Il se dandina sans lâcher ses mains, faisant retentir le grelot au bout de son bonnet.

\- Je l’ai choisi dans le magasin la semaine dernière et Monsieur Drago m’a laissé l’acheter même s’il n’arrêtait pas de dire que je ferais mieux de garder mon salaire pour des choses utiles, gloussa-t-il.  
\- Ton salaire ? s’étonna Hermione. Tu gagnes de l’argent en travaillant ici ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

La mâchoire d’Hermione aurait pu tout aussi bien toucher le sol tant elle était incapable d’encaisser la nouvelle. Drago Malefoy payait son elfe de maison ? Elle se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers le salon où Drago sirotait son verre en feuilletant la Gazette, comme si la présence d’une inspectrice du Ministère – pire, d’Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie née-moldue d’Harry Potter – ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu rémunères ton elfe ?

Elle en avait oublié le vouvoiement de rigueur et sa voix était partie dans les aigus, elle détestait quand cela arrivait. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Elle avait la réponse dans un coin de sa tête, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de détester ses cordes vocales trop émotives. Il haussa un sourcil sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- C’est une raison pour m’agresser ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu caches, Malefoy ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Je ne suis pas là par hasard.  
\- Ah oui ? répond-il en la transperçant de ses yeux bleus glacés. Alors pourquoi t’es là ?

Le bruit du grelot lui indiqua que Marbey les avait rejoints. Elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux face à Malefoy, mais aperçut l’elfe du coin de l’œil qui se dirigeait vers le blond, un plateau à la main :

\- Un chocolat, Monsieur Drago ?  
\- Volontiers, merci, répondit-il sans détourner le regard.

Il porta le chocolat à sa bouche et en croqua un morceau. Le « crac » du chocolat sous sa dent semblait plein d’agressivité, alors que son expression était toujours d’un calme décontenançant. Il le faisait exprès pour la mettre en rogne. C’était étrange, qu’un geste aussi simple la mette hors d’elle, non ?

\- Je suis là, répliqua-t-elle, parce que quelqu’un s’inquiète du bien-être de ton elfe. Apparemment, tu l’as laissé se charger de ton déménagement.

Drago rompit le contact visuel pour observer son plâtre avant de lui lancer un regard qui en disait long : « Elle a un eu un Troll en perception, celle-là. » Mais à la place, il expliqua :

\- Je me suis blessé quelques jours avant d’emménager ici. Marbey m’a aidé à monter certains objets parce qu’il en avait envie. Tout comme Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott qui pourront témoigner si l’envie te vient de m’intenter un procès, Granger.

Hermione se sentit très bête et se cramponna à son sac à main pour se donner bonne figure :

\- Et comment tu t’es fait ça, d’abord ?  
\- Pas que ça te regarde, mais… C’est une blessure de Quidditch.

Un petit soubresaut traversa Marbey et il manqua de faire tomber les chocolats qu’il venait de proposer à Hermione. Il se reprit l’air de rien, mais elle n’était pas dupe.

\- Ce n’est pas tout. On m’a aussi dit que tu forçais Marbey à s’occuper du jardin en plein mois de décembre. Tu t’attends vraiment à ce qu’il fasse pousser tes rosiers en hiver ou tu essayes simplement de le rendre malade ?

Son ton menaçant sembla amuser Malefoy.

\- Marbey me supplie de le laisser sortir. Il adore le jardinage. Hein, Marbey ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur Drago ! s’exclama l’elfe.  
\- Et si tu nous préparais deux chocolats chauds ? suggéra Drago.  
\- Je n’ai pas soif, protesta sèchement Hermione.

Il croyait vraiment qu’elle était là pour faire la causette autour d’une tasse fumante comme deux amis de longue date ?

\- Je m’en doutais, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Sinon, j’aurais dit trois.  
\- Tout de suite ! s’exécuta l’elfe en trottinant vers la cuisine, attentif à ne pas faire tomber ses précieux chocolats.

Drago la jaugeait d’un air moqueur. Il sentait qu’elle bouillait à l’intérieur. Calme-toi, Hermione. Ne le laisse pas t’atteindre.

\- Écoute, Granger, je peux t’assurer que les elfes des Malefoy sont traités avec respect depuis… la fin de la guerre.

L’image de Dobby mourant dans les bras d’Harry flasha devant ses yeux. Son cœur se serra. Mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence, Marbey avait l’air heureux et Drago avait des explications tangibles pour les accusations de sa voisine.

\- D’accord.

Le blond sembla presque surpris de la voir baisser les armes.

\- D’accord, répéta-t-il.

Elle entendait l’elfe s’affairer dans la cuisine. Il était temps pour elle de s’éclipser, mais ses pieds semblaient vissés au sol. Après tout, la soirée qui l’attendait n’avait rien de réjouissante. Elle allait transplaner chez elle, retrouver son chat et appeler ses parents, partis passer les fêtes avec des amis dans les Alpes. Pas de petit copain, pas d’amis et de famille avec qui trinquer et échanger des cadeaux. Elle avait acheté des places pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch pour Ron et Harry. Elle leur offrirait plus tard. Peut-être en profiterait-elle pour avouer la vérité à Harry et Ginny.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, j’imagine que tu as mieux à faire de ton réveillon, la salua-t-il d’un hochement de tête vers la porte d’entrée.

Non, justement. Son ton sarcastique ne lui avait pas échappé : l’avait-il percée à jour ?

\- Et toi, alors ? rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. T’as pas un bal spécial Sangs-purs consanguins ce soir ?  
\- Et toi des rouquins décérébrés à aller retrouver ?  
\- C’est pas tes oignons !

Il reposa son verre et se leva brusquement.

\- Eh, de nous deux, qui c’est qui débarque chez l’autre et se la joue harpie du Ministère ?  
\- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

Elle tourna les talons et croisa Marbey sur son chemin vers la porte. L’elfe la suivit des yeux, l’air dépité, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, trop furieuse contre elle-même de se laisser atteindre comme ça.

\- Descends de tes grands chevaux, et sors-toi ce balai du…

Elle claqua la porte et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Sans surprise, la commère de l’immeuble l’attendait au palier suivant. Hermione rassembla toute son énergie pour se forcer à sourire poliment :

\- C’est réglé. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, madame. Bonne soirée et joyeux Noël.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait filé. À peine sortie, le vent lui fit l’effet d’une gifle. La température avait-elle eu le temps de descendre à ce point pendant les dix minutes qu’elle avait passées à l’intérieur ? En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua la tache sur son pantalon.

Merde, merde, merde. Son manteau l’attendait sur le porte-manteau de Drago Malefoy derrière elle.

S’ensuivit alors une conversation mentale des plus absurdes : tenait-elle vraiment à ce manteau ? Elle pouvait transplaner chez elle. Oui, mais elle avait tellement de choses dans ses poches intérieures extensibles… Rien d’irremplaçable ? Non. Seulement, n’était-ce pas encore plus puéril d’abandonner son manteau là que de remonter le chercher ? Il le découvrirait là et se moquerait d’elle pour ne pas être venue le chercher.

Résignée face à sa propre logique, elle rebroussa chemin, la mort dans l’âme.

Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau affronter ses yeux moqueurs. Se doutait-il au moins de combien elle avait redouté le croiser à nouveau ?

Tu as blessé mon égo, Drago Malefoy.

Elle repensa à l’été dernier et à cette funeste sortie entre copines pour changer les idées à Lavande, qui venait de louper son examen d’infirmière :

\- Objectivement, sans prendre en compte quoi que ce soit à part le physique, qui était le plus beau mec de Poudlard ?

\- Harry, répondit Ginny du tac-au-tac.

Tour à tour, les filles répondirent. Puis vint le tour d’Hermione qui tenta de contourner la question du mieux qu’elle pouvait, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne pouvait pas donner sa réponse :

\- C’est compliqué, moi je ne peux pas faire fi de la personnalité, pour moi, les deux vont de paire…  
\- Allez, c’est qui ? taquina Parvati.  
\- Si c’était Ron, elle ne tournerait pas autour du pot, devina Padma.

En effet, elle n’aurait pas eu de mal à avouer son attirance pour son petit copain. Enfin, il l’était à leurs yeux, mais cela déjà faisait plus d’un mois qu’ils vivaient séparément.  
Il y aurait une nouvelle guerre gobeline avant qu’elle crache le morceau, se promit-elle. Le Véritasérum n’avait qu’à bien se tenir.

Une amie de Ginny de l’équipe des Harpies se pencha vers elle :

\- Allez, Hermione, qui tu aurais eu envie de galocher sans lendemain juste parce qu’il avait une belle gueule ?

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu se retenir, la vérité avait fusé :

\- Drago Malefoy.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, non, au visage tout entier. Elle se cacha derrière sa main pour ne pas voir la réaction de ses copines. D’ailleurs, pourquoi n’explosaient-elles pas de rire pour se moquer d’elle ?

\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire, nia-t-elle aussitôt. C’est vraiment un connard fini, vous savez, mais j’ai toujours bien aimé les yeux bleus, alors…

Elle releva les yeux, prête à affronter les railleries, mais les filles ne la fixaient même pas. Au contraire, leurs yeux étaient rivés derrière elle. En un éclair, elle se retourna sur son tabouret de bar, presque à s’en tordre le coup.

Et merde, merde, merde. Par la barbe de Merlin, tout sauf ça.

Ledit garçon de ses désirs les plus objectivement objectifiants se trouvait à quelques mètres de là en train de commander un verre.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu ce qu’elle avait dit.

Pourtant, aucune réaction n’était discernable sur son visage. Pas de dégoût, pas de colère, pas de moquerie. Le brouhaha avait-il couvert son aveu ?

Décidément sans pitié pour son cou, Hermione retourna brusquement la tête et d’un murmure autoritaire, ordonna à ses amies de détourner le regard pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Toutes fixèrent le fond de leur verre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Du coin de l’œil, Hermione vit le barman tendre deux pintes à Drago qui alla s’installer à une table un peu plus loin avec Theodore Nott. À aucun moment il n’avait tourné les yeux vers elle. Il n’avait rien entendu, elle pouvait se décrisper.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à éviter les questions de ses amies et à chercher le regard du beau blond, pour s’assurer qu’il continuait à l’ignorer.

Il revint commander de nouvelles pintes sans un regard vers elle, même lorsque, l’alcool aidant, ses amies se mirent à glousser en le voyant approcher. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu’il se penchait pour déposer son verre devant Theodore et lui glisser quelque chose à l’oreille. Aussitôt, les yeux de son ami fusèrent dans sa direction et il éclata de rire. Rouge pivoine, Hermione fit mine de siroter son verre en observant le parquet.

L’échec de sa relation avec Ron n’y était sans doute pas étranger, mais sa confiance en soi avoisinait le zéro, ces temps-ci. Elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes, n’osait rien dire à personne, et en plus, cet abruti de Drago Malefoy avait fini par trouver l’occasion trop belle pour résister et se moquer d’elle. Le peu d’interactions qu’ils avaient eues depuis la bataille de Poudlard n’avait laissé aucun doute quant à son opinion d’elle : il ne se permettait plus de l’insulter directement, histoire de redorer son image, alors il concentrait toute sa haine pour elle dans son regard. Elle se rappelait voir le bleu perçant la glacer sur place. Comment avait-elle pu justifier son attirance par ces yeux qui n’exprimaient que du mépris ?

Lorsqu’elle quitta le bar, elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à croiser son regard. Pourquoi lui refusait-il cette confirmation, alors qu’elle l’avait bien vu en toucher mot à son ami ? Un éclair d’effroi la traversa : Malefoy avait-il eu pitié d’elle ? Elle aurait mille fois préféré en avoir le cœur net et redoutait qu’il répande la rumeur qu’elle craquait pour lui, alors que ce n’était pas vrai du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

Il n’était pas vilain à regarder, ça n’allait pas plus loin…

Le lendemain matin, elle se remit au travail malgré la migraine causée par sa soirée trop arrosée et se convainc qu’il était inutile de gâcher son temps précieux à ressasser les événements de la veille. Malefoy n’en parlerait pas, elle non plus, elle avait failli forcer ses amies à faire un serment inviolable avec elle pour que rien ne sorte de leur cercle. Elle n’aurait pas voulu que ses propos soient déformés, elle avait juste admis le trouver mignon… Le plus potable de Poudlard.

Rien qui vaille la moindre pensée supplémentaire de sa part.

Voilà exactement ce qu’elle se disait en tambourinant à sa porte.

Cette fois, elle fut accueillie par des iris couleur iceberg.

Il avait tout de même l’air sacrément ridicule avec ce plâtre, se réjouit-elle.

\- Je te croyais partie, lança-t-il calmement.

Son flegme la décontenança. Elle le suivit jusqu’au salon, alors que son cerveau lui criait d’attraper son manteau et de fuir aussi vite que possible.

\- J’ai oublié mon manteau, se justifia-t-elle.

Les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Marbey avalait son chocolat chaud à grandes gorgées, confortablement lové dans le fauteuil où elle avait trouvé Drago. Quand il l’aperçut, il abandonna sa tasse pour se précipiter vers elle :

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Un chocolat ?  
\- Je veux bien, céda-t-elle.

L’elfe lui tendit le précieux sésame avec une joie indescriptible sur le visage. Au moins un qui passait un bon réveillon.

Elle le garda en main, sans savoir quoi en faire. La colère et la gêne lui avaient noué le ventre, mais elle ne voulait pas froisser le petit elfe en le fourrant dans la poche de son pantalon sans cérémonie.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait traîné des pieds jusqu’au bureau installé sous la fenêtre qu’on voyait depuis la rue. Les nombreux ouvrages étalés devant lui attisèrent sa curiosité.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu étudies ?

Drago la jaugea du regard avant de répondre :

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Granger. Une minute, tu me cries dessus, la suivante, tu me fais les yeux doux ?  
\- Quoi ? Je… Absolument pas, bégaya-t-elle. C’est pas parce que je montre un intérêt minime à tes recherches que toi, tu m’intéresses, Malefoy !  
\- Je suis tout à fait convaincu, affirma-t-il de la voix la moins convaincue du monde.  
\- Oublie ma question. Au revoir, Marbey, merci pour le chocolat.

Il avait commencé à fondre entre ses doigts. Elle se sentait ridicule.

\- Attends, fit une voix derrière elle. C’est la trêve de Noël après tout, non ?  
\- J’ai pas envie de passer mon réveillon à me sentir jugée, répondit-elle sans trop savoir si elle devait rester ou partir sur le champ.  
\- Moi non plus, figure-toi, soupira-t-il.

Aucun des deux n’osa prendre la parole. Était-ce le signe qu’il était temps pour elle de s’enfuir le plus loin possible de cet appartement ?

 _Gling gling gling_.

Marbey lui tendit une tasse fumante à l’odeur alléchante. Interdite, Hermione ne savait pas comment répondre à cette attention. Elle ne l’avait même pas entendu retourner dans la cuisine.

Qu’il était mignon dans ce petit accoutrement ! Cela lui rappelait les bonnets et écharpes qu’elle avait tricotés des soirs durant pour que seul Dobby s’y intéresse. Le monde des sorciers avait bien changé depuis.

Elle craqua et accepta la tasse.

Bravo, Hermione. Tu te retrouves avec une tasse brûlante dans la main gauche, un chocolat à moitié fondu dans la droite, et toujours pas de manteau.

Elle sentait le regard de Drago dans son dos. Il devait être furieux qu’elle ait accepté. Ha, ça lui ferait les pieds qu’elle lui gâche sa tranquillité comme ça ! Même si cela signifiait en faire de même pour sa propre quiétude.

Pour autant, s’asseoir dans le canapé en cuir de Drago la dérangeait : elle n’était pas la bienvenue ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment boire son chocolat chaud debout ?  
Dans quoi s’était-elle encore fourrée ?

\- Je travaille sur les grands principes de l’alchimie médiévale.

La voix de Drago la surprit et elle manqua de renverser le contenu de sa tasse sur Marbey qui continuait de la fixer de ses grands yeux émerveillés.

\- Ah ? coassa-t-elle, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Elle sentit sa tasse s’envoler de sa main et la suivit des yeux jusqu’à la table basse. Drago pointa sa baguette nonchalamment vers le canapé pour lui faire signe de s’y installer.  
Elle posa un quart de fesse sur le cuir noir, mal à l’aise. Elle avala le chocolat et s’essuya les doigts sur son pantalon déjà taché.

En un mouvement de poignet, Drago referma tous les livres sur son bureau, avant de les empiler du plus grand au plus petit, la technique de classement favorite d’Hermione car elle rendait les piles plus stables. Marbey avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil, aussi le blond n’eût d’autre choix que de s’installer à côté d’elle. Il se vautra sur le canapé et posa sa baguette sur la table basse pour reprendre son verre de vin rouge.

Elle se sentait intimidée par ce garçon qu’elle aurait pu frôler d’un mouvement du coude. Elle l’avait pris pour un fils à papa qui ne cherchait à avoir des bonnes notes que pour satisfaire l’orgueil familial et elle le retrouvait à étudier un sujet complexe dont elle ne connaissait presque rien. Elle réalisa qu’elle fixait la fumée de son chocolat chaud, perdue dans ses pensées et jeta un regard en coin à son voisin. Il la regardait. Un autre coup d’œil lui confirma la chose. Non, même, il avait l’air de la dévorer des yeux. Toute crue. Elle baissa les yeux vers la tache de thé sur son pantalon et regretta de ne pas être allée affronter les Weasley.

L’immeuble devait être vieux, parce qu’elle entendait le vent souffler dehors. D’épais nuages couvraient les étoiles. Même sans cela, la pollution londonienne l’aurait empêché d’admirer la nuit illuminée par des millions de petits points scintillants. Les soirs comme cela, elle se rappelait les forêts de la chasse aux horcruxes et leur ciel dégagé.

 _Gling gling gling_.

Le grelot de Marbey la ramena à la réalité. Vite, elle devait se dépêcher de finir sa tasse. Ses parents l’avaient trop bien élevée pour s’enfuir comme une voleuse. Elle avala une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et manqua de la faire tousser. Malefoy la regardait-il toujours ?

Un coup d’œil discret lui indiqua que oui. Merde. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait cherché son regard sans succès, et voilà maintenant qu’il ne la quittait pas des yeux ? Il lui manquait quelques neurones, à celui-là.

Si elle faisait mine de rien, il arrêterait son petit manège. Et pourquoi ne faisait-il pas la conversation ? Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de boire son chocolat le plus vite possible. Et puis, elle n’avait rien à lui dire, d’abord.

Marbey avait terminé sa tasse et empoignait goulument chocolat après chocolat sur le plateau posé près de lui. Un peu plus et elle pourrait reporter Drago Malefoy pour atteinte à elfe en danger. Il allait friser l’obésité morbide, à ce train-là.

Aïe, il était vraiment trop chaud, ce chocolat chaud. Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi le blond à ses côtés ne s’ébouillantait-il pas comme elle ? Ce n’était pas une tasse, mais un verre de vin qu’il tenait à la main ! Alors pourquoi avait-il demandé à son elfe d’aller en préparer deux ? Elle ne voyait que la tasse de Marbey sur la table basse.

Se pourrait-il que… Non, impossible, jamais Malefoy n’aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour l’encourager à rester une minute de plus que son inspection le demandait.

N’y tenant plus, elle finit par briser le silence qui n’avait l’air de déranger qu’elle :

\- Ça doit être intéressant, l’alchimie médiévale.  
\- Ça l’est. Surtout en comparaison à ce que tu fais au Ministère.

Elle lui lança un regard noir :

\- Améliorer le quotidien des créatures magiques, c’est une mission passionnante.  
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais ton patron doit être un sacré connard pour t’obliger à aller faire du porte-à-porte le soir du réveillon de Noël.

Décidément, elle était incapable de savoir ce qui passait par la tête de Malefoy. Un coup, il l’évitait, un autre, il l’insultait et voilà qu’il se mettait à… être compatissant ? Non, c’était encore une façon de la narguer, de lui rappeler qu’elle devait accepter les exigences de ses supérieurs et ravaler sa fierté, parce que le bien-être des créatures passait avant tout. Réformer le système de l’intérieur, il n’y avait que ça qui fonctionnerait. Elle pourrait créer toutes les S.A.L.E. du monde, elle ne serait qu’une tique sur leur épaule. Là, la tique était bien accrochée, avec son salaire de fonctionnaire et sa volonté infatigable.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy vivait de la fortune de ses parents. Bien sûr qu’il avait le luxe de se pencher sur une magie oubliée. Elle aussi s’intéresserait à l’alchimie médiévale une fois que le monde des sorciers serait plus juste.

\- Il ne m’a pas obligée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que c’est ta volonté de me voir qui me vaut cette visite ? ricana-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
\- Je ne savais pas qui j’allais trouver là, d’accord ? Sinon tu peux être sûr que je t’aurais envoyé un collègue.

Elle se décala autant que possible au bord du canapé, loin de l’œil moqueur de Malefoy.  
Vite, Hermione change de sujet avant qu’il ramène l’aveu qui lui brûlait le lobe temporal sur le tapis.

\- Tu m’expliques pourquoi Marbey est déguisé en elfe alors que tu n’as même pas de sapin ?  
\- Il choisit sa tenue, je choisis ma déco.  
\- Croyez-moi, j’ai essayé de le convaincre, mais Monsieur Drago n’a rien voulu entendre, intervint Marbey entre deux bouchées.  
\- Même moi, j’ai un sapin chez moi alors que je ne m’attends pas à y trouver des cadeaux demain matin, ajouta Hermione.  
\- Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Noël, O.K. ? répondit sèchement Drago.

Hermione avait du mal à croire que le petit garçon pourri-gâté qui fanfaronnait avec ses cadeaux au retour des vacances s’était découvert une haine des fêtes de fin d’année.

\- Et toi, d’abord, continua-t-il avec un ton agressif, puisque tu aimes tant les sapins, pourquoi t’es pas en train d’attendre Weasmoche sous le gui, hein ? Au lieu de débarquer chez les gens à sept heures du soir pour les accuser de…  
\- Ron et moi, on n’est plus ensemble, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle n’avait pu retenir un trémolo dans sa voix. C’était la première fois qu’elle l’avouait à quelqu’un. Leur meilleur ami n’était même pas au courant. Les Weasley non plus. Mais ça lui avait semblé plus facile à confier à Malefoy, qui ne serait pas touché par la nouvelle.

Et puis, ça avait permis de lui clouer le bec. Elle chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux en clignant rapidement des yeux.  
Marbey n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier le changement d’ambiance, car il attrapa sa tasse pour la ramener dans la cuisine et ne réapparut pas. Le vent continuait de souffler tandis que le son du grelot s’éloignait.  
Elle renifla le plus discrètement possible et but une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour se requinquer. À tout moment, elle s’attendait à entendre un ricanement provenir de son voisin, mais il n’arriva pas. Ça l’étonnait qu’il ne saisisse pas l’occasion pour lui rappeler qu’elle finirait vieille fille, que sa tignasse effraierait même les plus laids de ses prétendants, que…  
\- Je… Je sais pas quoi dire, dit-il dans un souffle. Je voudrais dire que je suis désolé, mais c’est pas le cas.  
Comme elle l’avait prédit, le roi de cons était fidèle à ses principes. En une longue gorgée qui fit hurler sa gorge de douleur – mais ravit ses papilles – Hermione termina son chocolat chaud. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et se leva dans le même mouvement. Fichue politesse, elle aurait dû partir bien avant ça. Un manteau, ça se rachetait. Son cœur avait du mal à accuser que quelqu’un se réjouisse de son malheur le soir de Noël.  
\- Granger, la rappela-t-il.  
L’avantage, c’est qu’elle avait rarement l’occasion de le croiser depuis Poudlard. Ça lui laisserait le temps d’oublier qu’il avait dû voir ses joues couvertes de larmes alors qu’elle se précipitait vers la porte d’entrée. Cette fois, elle pensa à récupérer son manteau et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
Mais le bruit satisfaisant d’une porte refermée sans cérémonie fut remplacée par un hurlement de douleur.  
\- Putain, Granger, tu veux que j’ai les deux bras dans le plâtre ou quoi ?  
Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond se tenait de l’autre côté de la porte et grimaçait en regardant ses doigts qui gonflaient presque à vue d’œil. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes :  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas retenir la porte!  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas venir chez moi… Deux fois !  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas avoir d’elfe chez toi !  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à pas t’auto-désigner sauveuse de toutes les créatures du monde magique !  
\- La ferme, j’arrive pas à me concentrer !  
Pendant leur échange tumultueux, Hermione l’avait guidé vers le salon, l’avait forcé à s’asseoir et tentait à présent de lancer un sort qui aiderait sa main à désenfler. Elle se serait sentie légèrement trop coupable de le laisser en aussi piteux état.  
\- Marbey, appela-t-elle, tu peux me ramener mon manteau, s’il te plaît ?  
L’elfe s’exécuta sans discuter. Pendant ce temps, Hermione examinait la main de Drago : rien n’avait l’air cassé, mais mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Elle remarqua qu’il avait de longs doigts, de vraies mains de pianiste.

Elle remercia Marbey, toujours concentrée sur son patient-surprise, et fit venir une potion à elle du fin fond de sa poche intérieure, qu’elle posa sur la table basse.

\- Appliques-en ce soir et demain matin et ce ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.  
\- Tu te la joues infirmière à domicile, maintenant ? lança-t-il, taquin.  
\- Garde-la, j’en ai plein d’autres à la maison, dit-elle en désignant la potion du menton. Sur ce, j’y vais.  
\- Hé ! l’interpella Drago. T’as pas fini de faire des allers-retours dans mon entrée ? Je suis pas en état de te courir après et je voudrais qu’on parle.

Elle avait peut-être eu assez pitié de lui pour le soigner, mais jamais elle ne tolérerait de plein gré une séance de torture psychologique prodiguée par Malefoy.

\- Parler de quoi ? tempêta-t-elle. On n’a rien à se dire.  
\- Marbey, empêche-la de partir, tu veux ?

En un claquement de doigts, l’elfe lui avait barré la route en transplanant à ses pieds. Il lui sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut une pulsion violente envers un elfe.

\- Pardon, Marbey.

Elle tenta de le contourner, mais il en profita pour attraper sa main et les fit transplaner quelques mètres plus loin, de retour dans le salon. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Bien, il voulait parler ? Ils allaient parler. Elle reprit sa place dans le canapé et lança sèchement :

\- Comment tu t’es retrouvé le bras dans le plâtre ?  
\- Je t’ai dit, en jouant au Quidditch.  
\- Tu me la feras pas. Un tour à Sainte-Mangouste et c’était réglé. Tu t’es fait soigner dans un hôpital moldu, pas vrai ?

Silence. Elle prit ça pour un oui.

\- T’es pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du personnel médical avec tes blagues graveleuses, ou t’assumais pas d’avoir glissé sur du verglas ?  
\- Ni l’un ni l’autre.

C’est seulement là qu’elle remarqua les yeux terrorisés du petit elfe qui se tenait près de Malefoy. Elle le vit agripper l’accoudoir du fauteuil et Drago le rassura avec un sourire.

\- T’inquiète pas, elle te dénoncera pas.

Il releva les yeux vers elle :

\- C’est Marbey qui m’a fait ça. Quand il a su que je l’emmenais avec moi dans le déménagement, il n’a pas contrôlé sa joie et mon bras a dit bonjour au mur de pierre à un angle pas très sympa.

Hermione grimaça en imaginant la scène.

\- J’avais peur qu’on me le retire, alors j’en ai parlé à personne. Marbey est un peu trop expansif, mais il prépare le chocolat chaud comme personne, hein, Marbs ?

Il lui pinça la joue et l’elfe rosit de plaisir. Ses doigts allaient déjà mieux, se targua-t-elle. Elle n’avait pas l’expertise de Molly en matière de bobos, mais elle se débrouillait.

\- Dommage que j’aime pas ça, soupira Drago.

Ah ! Il avait donc préparé la seconde tasse pour elle ! Mais cette réponse amenait son lot de questions.

\- Pourquoi il m’en a préparé un ? Et pourquoi tu m’as fait croire qu’il était pour toi ?  
\- Parce que t’avais l’air d’avoir rien de mieux à faire ce soir. Et par réflexe. J’ai le sarcasme facile. Généralement, mes amis saisissent, mais toi…  
\- On n’est pas amis, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Précisément. Tu ne veux pas fêter Noël avec tes amis et moi, je ne suis comme qui dirait pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de mes parents, alors…  
\- Pourquoi ? coupa-t-elle.

La question avait fusé avant qu’elle ne puisse la retenir, mais puisqu’il était dans son quart d’heure vérité, il fallait qu’elle en profite. C’était toujours mieux que de se hurler dessus, et de toute façon, elle sentait Marbey prêt à bondir si elle tentait de filer à l’anglaise.

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il les laissait pousser depuis Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui allait pas, mais elle n’avait aucune envie de reconnaître le contraire.

\- Parce que j’ai envoyé chier mon père assez violemment il y a un mois. Il insistait pour que je bosse au Ministère histoire de redorer le blason familial et je lui ai dit que je préférais rouler un patin à un détraqueur que me pavaner devant des gens dont il a tué les enfants.

Elle se sentait toute chose. Le fait qu’il la fixe droit dans les yeux n’y était pas étranger. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour, Drago Malefoy lui confierait des choses pareilles. Il avait toujours été dans l’ombre de son père, à épouser le moindre de ses mouvements. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le vrai Drago lorsqu’il s’assumait en pleine lumière.

\- Oh, répondit-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase tant les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient vite.

Elle était sincèrement soulagée d’apprendre que même le petit tyran de Poudlard était capable de mûrir. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui expliquait tout cela ; était-ce comme pour elle, l’envie de dire à un quasi-inconnu ce que ses proches n’accepteraient pas ?

Elle ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait l’air copain comme cochon avec son elfe de maison, étudiait un des domaines de la magie les plus obscurs et venait d’envoyer valser les préceptes de Sang-purs dans lesquels il avait grandi. Il n’aurait pas été Drago Malefoy et elle Hermione Granger, elle se serait sentie intriguée. Elle aurait pu se retourner sur lui dans la rue. Elle aurait pu confier à ses amies qu’il était le garçon le plus mignon de Poudlard. Ah non, ça c’est déjà fait, se rappela-t-elle amèrement. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre, prit une grande inspiration et lui demanda :

\- De quoi tu voulais qu’on parle ?

La douceur de sa voix la surprit. Marbey sembla comprendre qu’elle s’était calmée et n’avait plus l’intention de prendre ses jambes à son cou, car il se saisit de la tasse qu’elle avait laissée sur la table et la rapporta dans la cuisine.

 _Gling gling gling_.

Le grelot s’agitait joyeusement, contrastant avec la boule de nerfs dans l’estomac d’Hermione. Il n’y avait aucun enjeu, elle pouvait transplaner quand elle voulait, dans le fond. Mais elle était aussi terrifiée que la fois où McGonagall l’avait interrogée en quatrième année et qu’elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts pour se donner une contenance. Elle détestait laisser apparaître son tumulte intérieur, mais l’appréhension d’être là, à portée de moquerie, était insoutenable.

À sa connaissance, il n’avait pas été répéter la confidence qu’il avait surprise. Il attendait peut-être le bon moment pour la ridiculiser une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Hermione interrogea son ventre. Il était noué par un amas de tension qui lui coupait tout appétit.

\- Pas vraiment. De quoi tu voulais qu’on parle ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle n’était pas là pour partager un dîner en tête-à-tête avec lui, après tout. Mais pourquoi était-elle là, d’ailleurs ? Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ce qui n’aidait pas.

Il attrapa un chocolat et le dégusta sans rompre le contact. Il le faisait exprès pour la perturber ou quoi ? Il n’était pas difficile de s’imaginer être le chocolat qu’il portait à ses lèvres et de… Wow, wow, wow, Hermione, oublie-ça, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Ressaisis-toi, ma grande !

\- C’est quoi, sur ton pantalon ?

Si elle n’était pas déjà rouge jusqu’au bout des oreilles, il n’en fallait pas plus pour qu’elle ne fasse qu’un avec son écharpe tricotée main aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Du thé.

Est-ce que c’était un sourire sur son visage ? Ça y est, les moqueries et les insultes allaient fuser, elle était prête.

\- Le thé peut faire des ravages. Mais pas autant que le whisky pur feu, hein ?  
\- Quoi ?

De quoi parlait-il ? Elle détestait le whisky, elle n’avait donc aucune idée des ravages qu’il pouvait provoquer.

\- Tu devais être sacrément pétée ce soir-là, Granger.  
\- Quel soir ?

Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais jouer l’innocente lui paraissait la seule stratégie viable.

\- J’ai une belle gueule, selon tes dires. J’en ai conclu que tu savais un peu trop faire la fête.

La bombe était lâchée. Il avait tout entendu. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n’aimait pas mentir, mais rectifier en disant qu’elle avait pris du Véritasérum n’allait certainement pas l’aider. Elle n’osait pas imaginer sa tête, yeux amorphes, bouche grande ouverte, sa répartie disparue en congés indéterminés.

\- Tu étais encore avec Ron ce soir-là ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? parvint-elle enfin à décrocher.  
\- Rien. Rien si tu étais bourrée.

Les battements de son cœur étaient étourdissants.

\- Je…  
\- J’ai fermé le caquet d’Hermione Granger, rit-il. C’est un jour à rentrer dans les annales.

Il avait un bras dans le plâtre, du chocolat au coin de la bouche et des pantoufles de papy. Comment faisait-il pour l’intimider à ce point ? Elle n’avait aucune envie de lui confier les détails de sa vie sentimentale, qui sait à qui il irait les répéter ? Elle commençait à regretter de lui avoir avoué quoi que ce soit.

\- Très bien, changeons de sujet, alors, se résigna-t-il, amusé de la situation. Tu as un repas de famille qui t’attend, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui. Même si je fais tout pour l’esquiver, à vrai dire, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Ce soir, elle pouvait encore prétendre avoir été retenue par le travail, mais demain… Le 25, Bill et Fleur les recevaient tous depuis quelques années. Molly apportait les restes de la veille et Hermione la soupçonnait de préparer un ou deux gâteaux supplémentaires, peu emballée par la cuisine française de sa belle-fille. Ron et Hermione n’avaient qu’à mettre les pieds sous la table, ce qu’elle appréciait en temps normal. Cette année, elle ferait peut-être mine de s’intéresser à ce qui se passait côté cuisine.

Mais maintenant qu’elle avait cristallisé sa rupture en l’annonçant officiellement à quelqu’un, elle se devait de convenir avec Ron qu’il était temps de le dire à leurs proches.  
La proposition de Malefoy interrompit son flot de pensées :

\- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi choisir un sapin ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il n’est jamais trop tard, si ? T’as raison, c’est nul, un Noël sans sapin. Ça ferait plaisir à Marbey, mais je ne saurais pas lequel choisir.

Qui que quoi dont où ? disait la partie émotionnelle de son cerveau, qui était décidément bien larguée ces derniers temps.

Tous les magasins sont fermés un 24 au soir, rétorquait la partie rationnelle de son cerveau. Pour une fois, c’est ce côté-là que ses cordes vocales décidèrent de privilégier.

\- Je sais, mais on peut toujours transplaner en forêt, non ? proposa Drago sur un ton un peu fébrile.

Avant qu’elle ait eu le temps de refuser, il avait troqué ses chaussons pour des mocassins en cuir noir. Les chaussures typiques d’un gosse de riche qui n’a jamais mis les pieds en forêt. Elle rirait bien en le voyant râler en les trouvant couvertes de boue. Attends, Hermione, tu n’es quand même pas en train d‘imaginer l’accompagner ? Et pourtant, elle enfilait son manteau.

\- Marbey, on revient ! prévint le blond.

Il lui saisit la main et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient au milieu d’une forêt secouée par le vent dans le noir complet.

L’obscurité lui fit sursauter et elle se surprit à se cramponner à la main de Malefoy. Aussitôt, elle relâcha ses doigts. Déjà parce qu’il devait encore avoir mal depuis l’épisode de la porte, mais aussi parce que c’était très bizarre, ce contact physique et son effet sur l’estomac d’Hermione, qui tenait plus du tambour de machine à laver tant il tournait sur lui-même. Hormis le moment où elle avait soigné ses doigts, ce qui relevait plus du réflexe d’aider son prochain qu’autre chose, leur dernier contact physique devait remonter à la gifle qu’elle lui avait mise en troisième année. Un doux souvenir qu’elle chérirait encore longtemps.

\- Ça caille ! s’exclama Drago.  
\- Tu t’attendais à un grand soleil, peut-être ? Il est vingt heures passé un 24 décembre en… Attends, on est où exactement ?  
\- Dans la forêt de Glenmore.  
\- En Écosse ?!

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy partit à la recherche de son sapin. Si elle tombait malade à cause de cette escapade nocturne, il en entendrait parler. Elle le suivit sans un mot, ne sachant pas décider si elle était furieuse ou amusée par la situation. La sensation de la paume de Drago contre la sienne subsistait.

Éclairés à la lumière de leur baguette, Hermione avait du mal à repérer les conifères autour d’eux.

\- Lumos maxima ! lança-t-elle.

Elle désigna du doigt un candidat potentiel, mais Drago secoua la tête :

\- Trop grand. Ça rentrera jamais dans mon salon.

Elle soupira. Si en plus il se mettait à être capricieux pour quelque chose dont il ne voulait même pas, ils n’étaient pas rentrés avant un moment !

\- Hé ! Attends-moi au moins, protesta-t-elle devant l’allure rapide du blond.

Ses jambes étaient plus courtes, elle n’avait pas envie d’avoir à courir alors qu’elle voyait à peine où elle marchait. Il pila net et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Pourquoi je suis là, moi ? râla-t-elle dans sa barbe.  
\- Parce que tu préfères passer un moment délicieux en ma compagnie plutôt que de te farcir une armée de Weasley. À ta place, j’aurais fait pareil.  
\- Oh, la ferme.

Elle ne voulait pas partir dans un débat sans fin qui finirait en cris capables de réveiller toute la forêt, mais elle ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter :

\- Tu gagnerais à les connaître, tu sais. Ce sont des gens adorables.

Drago éclata de rire.

\- J’en doute pas. Mais on serait pas très compatibles, ma petite Granger. Dans le genre adorable, on a vu mieux que moi.

Non, pensa-t-elle en repensant à combien son visage lui était apparu comme une évidence quand il avait fallu désigner le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard.

Non, mais elle avait quoi, 12 ans ? Elle ne pouvait pas trouver Drago Malefoy adorable. Elle aurait voulu effacer cette pensée de son cerveau malade.

\- En parlant de gens plus adorables que toi, ça fait combien de temps que Marbey travaille pour toi ?

Bien, Hermione. Change de sujet, pense aux elfes, pense au travail, pense à combien Malefoy se moquait de la S.A.L.E.

\- Ça va faire six mois, un an, je crois. Il aurait voulu commencer plus tôt mais il savait à peine marcher.  
\- Il a quel âge ?  
\- Trois ans. Ce qui, je te le rappelle avant que tu me sautes dessus, est l’âge légal pour employer un elfe de maison.  
\- Je comptais pas te sauter dessus.  
\- Encore heureux, t’es pas mon genre.

Si elle n’était pas congelée des pieds à la tête, Hermione aurait piqué un fard. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ce sapin, là, il est assez petit pour monsieur ?

Elle éclaira le petit arbre pour l’inspecter. Il était bien fourni, avec une jolie forme conique. Validé par Granger, puisqu’elle était là pour l’aider à en sélectionner un.

\- Je sais pas… Il n’y a pas beaucoup de branches de ce côté-là.

Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

\- On peut se dépêcher, s’il te plaît ? Je ne sens plus mes orteils.  
\- Si c’est que ça.

Dragon la pointa de sa baguette. Elle sentit aussitôt une sensation de chaleur l’envahir. Maintenant qu’elle ne pouvait plus se plaindre du vent écossais, elle réalisa combien la situation était grotesque : Hermione Granger aidait Drago Malefoy à se choisir un sapin en plein milieu de la nuit du réveillon. Elle en connaissait certaines que ça ferait rire aux larmes. Mais elle avait envie de garder ça pour elle. Ce moment était si étrange, si spontané, elle qui aimait anticiper n’en revenait pas de… s’amuser ?

Elle ne riait pas aux éclats, mais cette balade avait ses bons côtés : observer Malefoy pester pour ses mocassins pleins de boue, le voir manquer de se prendre une branche dans l’œil parce qu’il était trop concentré sur ses chaussures, le silence alentour si reposant, oui, ça lui faisait une coupure dans ses soirées de célibataire casanière.

La forêt endormie était bien moins inquiétante qu’à l’époque où, à peine majeure, elle se cachait des Mangemorts avec Harry et Ron. Pourtant, remarqua-t-elle, elle était en compagnie de l’un d’eux. Elle se demanda si le tatouage était encore visible sur son avant-bras. C’était impossible à dire à travers la chemise et le manteau qu’il p…

\- C’est mon cul que tu mattes, Granger ?

Il s’était retourné et l’avait surprise à observer son avant-bras. Cette fois-ci, la méprise la fit rire :

\- Je suis découverte, oh non. Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Hermione Granger, la reluqueuse de fesses ».

Étonné qu’elle rentre dans son jeu, Malefoy l’observa quelques secondes avant de se remettre en quête du sapin parfait. Il se mit à exagérer sa démarche en ondulant des hanches, comme si l’épaisseur de son manteau la laissait entrapercevoir quoi que ce soit.

\- Au secours, rit-elle.

La tension retombait entre eux, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait.

Hermione se pencha pour observer un sapin perché un peu plus bas. Elle n’osait pas s’aventurer plus près de peur de glisser, mais elle pensait tenir un gagnant.

\- Malefoy, appela-t-elle. Viens voir.

Il fit demi-tour et pointa à son tour la lumière de sa baguette vers la silhouette pyramidale qui se détachait plus bas. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni trop fourni, ni trop dégarni, il n’y avait rien à redire à ce spécimen. Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy pour lui demander son avis.

Elle ne récolta qu’un horrible mal de crâne. Le hasard de leurs positions et de l’obscurité ambiante avait permis à son front de rentrer en contact avec le plâtre de Malefoy alors qu’elle tournait la tête. Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse et se rattrapa à la branche d’un arbre.

\- Aïe, gémit-elle.  
\- Merde, pardon. Ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se remettre droite.

Un peu plus et elle aurait presque pu croire à son ton faussement désolé… Elle accepta sa main et en voulut aussitôt à son cœur de battre plus vite.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste, râla-t-elle en massant la zone où elle aurait bientôt une jolie bosse.

Une main glacée vint bientôt remplacer la sienne. Paralysée, Hermione en oublia de rallumer son « lumos » disparu dans l’action. Malefoy avait rangé sa baguette le temps de voir si elle n’avait rien. À peine éclairés par le clair de lune, ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres de distance. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer sans risquer de tomber à cause de la pente abrupte. Elle sentait le souffle du blond caresser son visage. Elle déglutit. Son pouce continuait de caresser la base de ses cheveux, dans un geste d’une tendresse qu’elle n’avait connue qu’avec… Ron. Penser à lui paraissait presque déplacé dans ce silence lourd de sens.

Face à elle, la lune plongeait le visage de Drago dans la pénombre la plus totale, l’empêchant de déceler son expression. Pourtant, elle se sentait moins nerveuse en ne voyant pas ses yeux bleus vissés sur elle. Son souffle avait l’odeur amère du chocolat.

Étourdie par la caresse de sa main et la proximité de leurs corps, elle entendit à peine la voix rauque qui murmura :

\- On peut parler maintenant ?

En un instant, la magie du moment était brisée. Et puis d’ailleurs, quelle magie ? Elle ralluma sa baguette et fit un pas de côté pour prendre ses distances. Il détacha sa main lentement. Son visage était sérieux, presque fermé. Le sien ne devait pas être mieux.

\- Ce sapin fera l’affaire. On l’embarque, tu le ramènes chez toi et basta. Je disparais.  
\- Pourquoi tu te braques ?

Elle avait croisé les bras et continuait de reculer, un petit pas à la fois.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu’on « parle » ? C’est quoi cette expression à la noix, d’abord ? C’est pas déjà ce qu’on fait, là ?  
\- Non, là, tu réveilles tous les habitants de la forêt. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Elle avait haussé le ton sans s’en rendre compte. Ne le laisse pas t’atteindre, Hermione. Il joue avec toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle, lassée de tourner autour du pot.

Plus elle reculait, plus il avançait. La notion de l’espace personnelle lui était étrangère, visiblement.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

Était-ce de l’étonnement dans sa voix ?

\- Tu vois bien que oui.

Elle n’avait clairement aucune idée de ce qui passait par la tête de Drago Malefoy, pas ce soir, pas quelques mois plus tôt au bar, pas une seule fois depuis qu’il lui avait lancé un regard haineux en réalisant que ses parents étaient de vulgaires Moldus.

\- Est-ce que je te plais vraiment ?

Alerte maximale. La question sortie de nulle part avait éteint les derniers neurones qui fonctionnaient encore dans son cerveau. Elle balbutia une phrase incompréhensible et se décida à rester bouche cousue le temps qu’elle retrouve un semblant de faculté à s’exprimer.

Il se tenait planté là, à attendre patiemment sa réponse avec un petit sourire nerveux.

La panique laissa place à la colère. Une rage sourde venue des « Sang-de-bourbe » jetés à sa figure dès ses onze ans par la plus belle gueule de Poudlard. Elle n’avait pas à se demander pourquoi il lui demandait ça, la petite voix dans un coin de sa tête ne cessait de le lui hurler depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds chez lui :

\- Tes amis sont en manque de potins croustillants pour se foutre de moi, c’est ça ? En me voyant toquer chez toi, tu t’es dit : « Quelle aubaine, je vais pouvoir la faire tourner en bourrique ! Je vais raconter à tout le monde que même Ron Weasley n’a pas réussi à la supporter et en bonus, je vais même lui rappeler la pire erreur de sa vie. »

Elle avait beau être furieuse et blessée, elle devait reconnaître que son imitation de Malefoy était au point.

\- La pire..?  
\- Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait du Véritasérum dans mon verre, d’accord ? coupa-t-elle, la voix si aigue que les ultrasons des baleines n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir.  
\- Du quoi ? s’exclama-t-il.  
\- C’était un jeu stupide entre amies, ça devait rester une confidence, une blague, rien de plus.  
\- Granger…  
\- C’est sorti tout seul, je peux pas dire que j’en pensais pas un mot, mais c’était un avis exprimé sans prendre en compte les autres facteurs ô combien cruciaux de l’attirance physique, comme le fait que tu étais un abruti fini doublé d’un fils de Mangemort.  
\- Hé !  
\- En vrai, tu es juste le premier nom qui m’est venu en tête, parce que je pensais aux yeux bleus de Ron et qu’il s’avère que tu as aussi les yeux bleus.  
\- Je peux en placer une ? haussa-t-il la voix.

Elle l’ignora et continua son monologue à voix haute :

\- En plus, maintenant, la rumeur va se répandre que Ron et moi, on a rompu, alors qu’on l’a même pas encore annoncé à Harry. Génial, il manquait plus que ça pour me gâcher les fêtes de fin d’année.

Il haussa les sourcils si hauts qu’elle crut les voir disparaître au sommet de son front. Hermione prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je pensais être le dernier à l’apprendre.  
\- On l’a gardé pour nous, le temps d’être sûr que c’était définitif.  
\- Et… ça l’est ?

Elle était incapable de répondre à ça. Ni elle ni Ron ne feraient le deuil de leur couple. Ils avaient mis tant de temps à se trouver et si peu à ne plus se supporter…

Elle entendit Drago prendre une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, ils trouvèrent les siens sans mal.

\- Je vous ai toujours considérés comme un vieux couple, avoua-t-il avec une moue moqueuse. Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous avez passé votre temps à vous crêper le chignon. Je pensais que l’adrénaline des disputes pimentait votre relation.  
\- Faut croire que non.

L’amertume transparaissait dans sa voix. C’était un futur possible auquel elle avait dit adieu.

\- Ce que j’essaye de dire, c’est que j’ai toujours cru que… Comment dire ? Que tu finirais forcément ta vie avec Weasmoche. Que t’étais hors d’atteinte en quelque sorte. Alors quand j’ai entendu la question de ton amie et que c’est mon nom qui a fusé, j’ai cru que tu faisais ça pour te foutre de moi.

Elle ne savait même pas qu’il était présent, à ce moment-là. Et si c’était pour rire, ce n’est jamais son nom qu’elle aurait prononcé. Au contraire. Elle avait beau ne pas l’apprécier, elle n’avait jamais pu nier qu’objectivement, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait quasi irrésistible. Ce n’était pas tant ses yeux que les lignes de son visage : sa mâchoire, ses pommettes, son sourire, ses lèvres… Le blanc de sa peau ressortait bleuté à la lumière de sa baguette, qui creusait les ombres de son visage. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa bouche alors qu’il parlait :

\- Ça a fini par se savoir, j’imagine. Quand on était en sixième année et que je ne pensais qu’à la mission que Tu-sais-qui m’avait confiée, mes amis étaient plus occupés à me charrier parce que j’avais le béguin pour toi qu’à s’apercevoir que j’étais en train de m’enfoncer dans une noirceur qui ne me ressemblait pas.

L’air grave de Drago la retint d’éclater de rire. Lui, le béguin pour elle ? Ben voyons ! Et Godric Gryffondor était une poule mouillée peut-être ?

\- Je crois que… J’étais un peu vexé, cet été. Évidemment, quand j’ai fini par cracher le morceau à Theodore, il est parti dans un fou-rire dément et je me suis dit que vous étiez de mèche.

Elle n’avait jamais adressé la parole à Nott de sa vie. Drago s’était-il vraiment inventé un béguin pour se distraire de la pression d’être un Mangemort ? Il avait un cerveau sacrément tordu. Elle se rappelait les tournures toujours plus inventives qu’il trouvait pour lui cracher des horreurs à la figure. Elle se rappelait notamment d’un « Hermione la laideronne » qu’elle avait eu du mal à encaisser, quelques jours après que Lavande et Ron se soient embrassés.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en me racontant tous ces bobards, mais je vais te dire une chose, articula-t-elle avec une colère aussi froide que la terre sous ses pieds. J’ai peut-être laissé entendre que tu n’étais pas repoussant à l’extérieur, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de l’intérieur. Alors oublie ça et occupons-nous de ce fichu sapin !

Elle dévala la pente jusqu’au sapin, poussée par l’adrénaline. Elle se pencha pour placer sa baguette contre le tronc qu’elle découpa soigneusement.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches un piège là où il n’y en a pas ? s’énerva-t-il, frustré.  
\- Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy et que ce nom sent le coup fourré à plein nez, répondit-elle sèchement en lui tendant le sapin.

Voilà, il avait son fichu sapin, et il était grand temps qu’elle mette un terme à cette conversation qui l’avait chamboulée plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre. Il se tenait face à elle, son sapin et sa baguette dans une main, un plâtre à l’autre bras et avec un regard de chien battu qui n’aurait convaincu personne. Un nuage de buée s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il poussa un profond soupir, lassé d’argumenter alors qu’elle ne changeait pas de position. Parfait, elle n’en avait pas l’intention du tout, jamais.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que cette soirée avait été moins catastrophique qu’elle aurait pu l’être si elle était au Terrier comme prévu. Le hasard lui avait permis une petite escapade pleine de cris et de grelots, un répit tumultueux en somme.

\- Faisons une trêve pour Noël, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle, lassée à son tour de hausser la voix. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et j’espère que Marbey sera content. Tu prends soin de lui. Merci de ne pas me donner de travail supplémentaire.

Et sans qu’elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle fit un pas vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise dans le creux de sa mâchoire, le plus loin possible de sa bouche pour qu’il ne se méprenne pas sur ces intentions. Quoi qu’en dise la boule dans son estomac, c’était une trêve, pas une déclaration d’aucune sorte.

Mais alors que ses lèvres effleuraient la joue de Drago, il se recula brusquement et elle manqua de lui tomber dans les bras. Enfin, si ces bras avaient été disponibles pour la réceptionner.

Il refuse ta trêve, tant pis pour lui. Tu ne lui dois rien, tu essayais de faire un effort. Elle tenta d’ignorer le pincement au cœur que lui valait ce rejet et évita les yeux de Malefoy, où elle était sûre de trouver du dégoût. Sans ajouter un mot, elle transplana devant son immeuble.

Mais alors qu’elle quittait la forêt, une main agrippa son bras. Quand elle atterrit, Drago se trouvait toujours face à elle :

\- Mais t’es malade ! cria-t-elle. Tu aurais pu te désartibuler, à faire ça sans prévenir !

Drago était stoïque et ne la regardait même pas. Il observa l’immeuble en briques rouges et sortit très calmement :

\- Alors, c’est là que tu habites. O.K.  
\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ? tempêta-t-elle.  
\- Pas le choix, répondit le blond, un sourire aux lèvres. J’ai oublié mon sapin.

 _Crac_. Il avait disparu.

Bon vent.

Bon vent… Hermione éclata de rire. Ça, pour le coup, c’était un sacré vent qu’elle venait de se prendre, alors même qu’elle ne tentait rien du tout.

Une bourrasque vint chatouiller son écharpe et elle se dépêcha de rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Pattenrond l’attendait en miaulant près de sa gamelle, comme si elle ne savait pas pertinemment qu’il était déjà allé se servir dans la réserve. Mais c’était la trêve de Noël, alors elle lui servit une bonne dose de pâtée avant de retirer son manteau et de s’affaler sur une chaise de sa cuisine.

Hermione appréhendait (ou espérait ?) d’entendre le Serpentard toquer à sa porte d’une minute à l’autre. Mais une demi-heure passa sans que le moindre bruit ne l’inquiète. Seul le vent cognait à ses fenêtres. Ses voisins du dessus recevaient leur famille, d’après les bruits de talons. Il était temps de renouveler son sort de silence-parquet, se dit-elle en mettant son thé à chauffer.

Tandis qu’elle rangeait son manteau dans l’entrée, elle aperçut quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche droite. Un chocolat que Marbey avait dû glisser là.

Elle sourit et l’emporta avec elle pour le manger avec son thé. Avec tout ça, il était déjà dix heures du soir et elle n’avait toujours pas dîné. Mais le nœud de son estomac ne s’était toujours pas dissipé. Elle se contenta d’un scone qui traînait sur le comptoir et se cala dans son fauteuil préféré, Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux pendant qu’elle reprenait la lecture d’un livre qu’elle avait commencé la veille sur les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Mais elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle n’arrêtait pas de relire la même phrase. L’ouvrage sur le Moyen-âge lui rappelait les recherches ô combien intrigantes que menaient Malefoy. Arrête, Hermione. On dirait un disque rayé. C’était une soirée bizarre, mais passe à autre chose.

Il était vingt-trois heures passé. La fatigue de la journée commençait à peser sur ses paupières, mais elle n’avait pas envie d’aller se coucher. Sinon, le lendemain arriverait plus vite et avec lui, la promesse d’un repas de fête chez Bill et Fleur. Pattenrond s’était endormi sur son coussin favori. Sa tasse vide trônait près du chocolat qu’elle n’avait pas encore touché. L’ultime souvenir de ce réveillon irréel.

Elle l’attrapa du bout des doigts et le porta à sa bouche, avant d’hésiter. Et si elle le gardait pour demain, comme réconfort d’avoir eu à affronter les Weasley ? Non, ce n’était pas un chocolat qui changerait grand-chose à son humeur.

Lorsqu’elle croqua dedans, elle eut l’impression de tenter de faire disparaître une preuve de son crime. Elle n’avait rien fait de mal. Rien fait tout court. Mais le souvenir du souffle haletant de Drago, de l’amertume cacaotée de son haleine, du frisson qu’avait provoqué sa main sur son front…

Au cœur du chocolat, une liqueur la surprit. Elle manqua de s’en mettre partout et se dépêcha de le gober tout entier, avant de se rappeler que de toute façon, elle portait encore le pantalon sur lequel elle avait renversé son thé.

Le goût de la cerise était écœurant, mais le chocolat de Marbey résumait bien sa journée : classique au premier abord, surprenante en réalité.  
Avec un arrière-goût de pas assez, rajouta son inconscient.

Elle se leva en soupirant et se décida à aller se mettre en pyjama.

Lovée au fond de son lit, l’absence de Ron à ses côtés se fit à nouveau sentir. Mais pour la première fois, elle accepta que ce n’était pas son ex petit-copain qui lui manquait, mais tout simplement une présence pour combler le vide sur l’oreiller voisin. La chaleur et les bras d’un homme avec qui tout serait facile et beau. Quelqu’un qui ne pourrait jamais être Ron.

\- Ni Drago, chuchota-t-elle comme pour s’en convaincre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le sommeil.

 _Gling gling gling_.

\- Mademoiselle Hermione…

Elle voulait courir, mais ses jambes fonctionnaient au ralenti. L’elfe zombie la rattrapait. Le son du grelot signait sa mort imminente.

 _Gling gling gling_.

Il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres derrière elle. Cours, Hermione ! Sauve ta peau !

Quand il lui agrippa la cheville et qu’elle tomba à plat ventre, le rire diabolique lui glaça les veines. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle avait dû avoir un sommeil très agité, car elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux n’en faire qu’à leur tête. Elle jeta un œil endormi vers son réveil : quatre heures du matin. Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

 _Gling gling gling_.

Oh non, le cauchemar recommençait.

Minute. Elle n’était pas endormie, comment pouvait-elle entendre ce son ?

Elle tendit l’oreille.

 _Dring dring dring_.

Ce n’était pas le grelot d’un bonnet de Noël, mais sa sonnette !

Soucieuse de ne pas laisser l’importun réveiller tous ses voisins, elle se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit violemment.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? marmonna-t-elle, un peu à l’ouest.  
\- Salut, Granger.

La voix traînante la réveilla aussitôt. Elle papillonna des yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme blond qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambrant de sa porte, les mains dans les poches, il lui adressa un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrice, aucune marque de fatigue sur son visage. Il portait encore le manteau et la chemise de la veille, mais son plâtre était aux abonnés absents.

\- Drago Malefoy, service de régulations des créatures magiques. On m’a signalé la présence d’une harpie dans cet appartement. Apparemment, elle n’arrête pas de fuir le contact humain.

Pleinement réveillée, Hermione n’apprécia pas du tout la plaisanterie.

\- Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu voulais réveiller tout l’immeuble avec tes bêtises ?  
\- Non, juste toi. Je peux entrer ?  
\- Certainement pas !

Elle lui bloqua le passage de ses deux bras. Il en profita pour la détailler des pieds à la tête. Eh bien oui, Malefoy, quand on débarque chez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne faut pas s’étonner de les retrouver en nuisette de grand-mère, des crottes au coin des yeux et la touffe indomptable des mauvais jours (ou en l’occurrence, des mauvaises nuits). Elle le toisa, l’air de dire : « Vas-y, ose faire une remarque sur ma tête alors que tu débarques chez moi à une heure aussi indécente. »

\- Merde, souffla Drago. Même comme ça, t’es magnifique.

Bouche bée, Hermione se couvrit de ses deux bras et s’effaça pour le laisser rentrer avant que Pattenrond ne parte explorer le pallier ou qu’un voisin vienne se plaindre du bruit.  
Il la frôla du bout des doigts et elle se recroquevilla comme une anémone sur son rocher. Elle ferma la porte.

\- Il est passé où, ton plâtre ?

Drago était dos à elle et observait son habitat naturel, les étagères pleines de livres et le poster des Canons de Chudley qu’elle n’avait pas eu le courage de décrocher.

\- Je viens de passer la nuit à me le faire retirer. Tu n’imagines pas ce que j’ai pu croiser au service des urgences. Un type avait la tête coincée dans…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle avec un calme olympien au vu des circonstances.

Il se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Reprenons à zéro, d’accord ?

Ça allait être difficile. On n’effaçait pas en une soirée une haine vieille de leur pré-adolescence couplée d’une attirance absolument aberrante au vu de ladite antipathie mutuelle. Il dut lire la réponse sur son visage, car il sortit le grand jeu de l’argumentation pour la convaincre :

\- Fait numéro un : tu es célibataire. Fait numéro deux : je te plais. Fait numéro trois : je m’interdis de craquer pour les filles en couple, même si elles me draguent dans les bars.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas dragué, protesta-t-elle mollement.

Il l’ignora :

\- Fait numéro quatre : j’ai paniqué tout à l’heure. Et je te demande pardon pour ma conduite de ces douze dernières années. Je suis un petit con arriviste, ça n’a pas changé.

Mais si c’est quelque chose dont tu peux t’accommoder, j’ai une furieuse envie de t’embrasser depuis que je t’ai vue sur mon palier.

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son corps, lui, avait l’air moins dubitatif. Tout son être la poussait à se jeter à son cou.

Dommage que son cerveau se soit enfin rallumé.

\- Imaginons que tu m’embrasses, il se passe quoi après ?

Sa question à la portée purement rationnelle ne récolta pas la réponse pragmatique qu’elle attendait. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d’elle et susurra :

\- Après, tu me montres le chemin de ta chambre.  
\- Pas si vite, le chaud-lapin, intervint-elle en posant sa paume sur son torse, bras tendu, pour l’empêcher d’approcher davantage. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais oublier que tu m’as repoussée il y a quelques heures !

Son égo avait parlé. Elle qui avait voulu se convaincre que ça ne l’avait pas touchée, c’était râpé. Il leva sa main encore récemment plâtrée et la posa sur la sienne avant d’entremêler leurs doigts.

\- Tu allais encore t’enfuir, de toute façon.  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à avoir les arguments pour me faire rester.

Il se rapprocha encore d’elle. Leurs yeux ne s’étaient pas quittés. Ne détourne pas le regard, Hermione, ne lui montre pas combien il t’intimide.

\- Tu sais ce que j’ai fait, en rentrant chez moi ?  
\- Je sais pas, t’as décoré ton sapin avec Marbey ? ironisa-t-elle.  
\- C’était l’intention. Au lieu de ça, je m’en voulais tellement d’avoir tout gâché que j’ai donné un coup de poing dans le mur.

Il leva son autre main devant lui pour en observer les phalanges qui ne gardaient aucune trace de leur rencontre avec un quelconque mur. Il dut lire l’incrédulité sur son visage car il ajouta :

\- C’est véridique. Tu n’auras qu’à aller vérifier si tu ne me crois pas, le trou est encore là.

Elle voulut récupérer sa main, mais il s’y cramponna.

\- Résultat des courses, je me suis retrouvé comme un con, deux doigts cassés, la main en sang et l’autre dans le plâtre. J’ai dû réveiller Marbey pour qu’il m’aide à aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils en ont profité pour me réparer le bras aussi.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

\- Oh, vas-y, fous-toi de moi. Je mérite pas mieux. C’est dingue, ce qu’une jolie fille peut nous faire faire, hein ?  
\- Arrête ton char, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

Le nœud dans son estomac avait fait son grand retour, mais il était à présent accompagné d’une chaleur qui l’inondait toute entière.

\- Je suis revenu dès qu’ils m’ont laissé sortir. Je voulais pas laisser passer ma chance.  
\- Je ne t’ai laissé aucune chance, Malefoy. Je suis venue vérifier que ton elfe était bien traité, je suis repassée chercher mon manteau et tu as réussi à m’embarquer dans tes délires de sapins uniquement parce que j’avais pitié du pauvre Marbey.

Comme elle était vilaine, la sensation pâteuse du mensonge sur sa langue. Il laissa filer ses doigts et elle s’empressa de les plaquer contre son cou, l’autre bras croisé sous sa poitrine.

Silence.

Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, l’air déçu. La boule au ventre, elle commençait déjà à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de se montrer aussi distante. Fixant toujours ses pieds, il demanda :

\- Si je m’en vais là, tout de suite, tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Incapable de répondre sans avoir une bonne dose de Véritasérum dans le sang, Hermione se contenta de lui crier la vérité avec ses yeux. Mais il ne releva pas la tête et se contenta de lui lancer un dernier coup d’œil attristé avant de se diriger vers la porte :

\- Bonne nuit, Granger. Désolé pour le dérangement.  
\- Attends !

Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer une seconde de plus son instinct et remisa la raison au placard, enfoui sous le décombre des insultes qu’il avait pu lui lancer par le passé.

\- Tu… Tu pars sans me dire au revoir convenablement ?

Elle lui tendit la joue. Bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle avait l’impression d’être en pilote automatique, incapable de contrôler ses mouvements et ses paroles.

La nervosité lui fit clore les paupières alors qu’il s’approchait d’une démarche lente mais assurée. Ce n’est pas la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa joue qu’elle sentit d’abord. Une main vint se glisser le long de sa hanche droite et une seconde l’imita du côté gauche. Elle sentait son corps à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Elle n’osait plus respirer.  
Et puis, tout doucement, elle sentit le souffle de Drago se rapprocher dangereusement, se poser sur ses lèvres, caresser sa langue. Avec la légèreté une plume, il déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Juste assez tentant pour en vouloir beaucoup plus. Elle expira, laissant sortir toute la tension accumulée dans un souffle roque.

Elle réalisa qu’il l’avait probablement entendu pousser un gémissement et rouvrit soudain les yeux. Dans son champ de vision, des yeux bleus qui n’attendaient que sa permission et des lèvres aux courbes si accueillantes. Les mains sur ses hanches étaient brûlantes de désir. Ou était-ce plutôt ses hanches sous les doigts fermes de Drago ?  
Fini de tergiverser. Tu sais ce qu’il veut et tu veux exactement la même chose.

Elle n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la plus belle gueule de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, un sentiment d’accomplissement l’envahit. Elle entoura son cou de ses deux bras pour approfondir le baiser et elle ne protesta pas quand il laissa sa main remonter le long de ses côtes, effleurer son sein et venir se loger dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts ne ressortiraient probablement jamais de là vu les nœuds qui avaient dû s’accumuler après son cauchemar, mais ils auraient tout le temps de s’en inquiéter plus tard.

Elle n’aurait pas été étonnée de voir son cœur bondir de sa poitrine et s’écraser sur la chemise blanche de Malefoy tant il battait fort. Elle l’entendait résonner dans ses tympans, dans sa langue qui découvrait celle du blond, dans sa main qui explorait le dos et les épaules encore couverte d’un manteau. Frustrée, Hermione tira sur la manche gauche pour le découvrir. Il comprit le message et se détacha d’elle le temps de le retirer. Il le laissa tomber au sol et lui lança un regard vorace. Elle répondit en se mordillant la lèvre, réclamant au jeune homme de la manger toute crue. Il sembla hésiter à se jeter à nouveau sur elle.

Pourtant, elle avait fait le premier pas, chose qu’il avait probablement attendu toute la soirée. La passion laissa place à la tendresse quand il se pencha vers elle, la main posée sur sa joue, et effleura ses lèvres rien qu’une petite seconde avant de se reculer, l’air de dire : « Tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

Il eut pour réponse le plus grand des sourires. Hermione ne s’était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi libre, aussi elle-même, depuis longtemps.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver et Hermione se plaqua toute entière contre lui pour mieux s’imprégner de sa présence. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en remarquant qu’il n’y avait pas qu’elle à apprécier le moment. Elle laissa sa main glisser vers le col de sa chemise pour ouvrir un à un les boutons avec une lenteur maîtrisée, afin de mieux en apprécier l’appréhension divine. Le découvrir sans artifice, juste à elle en cette nuit de Noël, valait de faire durer le plaisir.

La chemise rejoignit le manteau. Sa nuisette ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Elle était nue à présent, mais n’éprouvait aucune gêne en voyant Drago admirer les courbes de son corps. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, ça crevait les yeux. L’adrénaline accompagnée d’une montée de confiance en elle lui assurèrent qu’elle serait à la hauteur de ses fantasmes comme il le serait des siens.

Ron n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir, un mirage d’une autre vie, d’une autre personne, d’un autre corps alors qu’elle suivait sur sa peau le mouvement timide des longs doigts de Drago qui atteignirent enfin sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement qu’elle contint en l’embrassant encore.

Elle se rappela le chocolat à la liqueur et comment ses saveurs avaient explosé en bouche. Dans les bras de Drago, elle sentait fondre sa carapace pour laisser place à un cœur de cerise.

Il couvrit son cou de petits baisers qui se révélèrent le plus doux des chatouilles. Elle laissait ses mains explorer les creux et les bosses qui composaient le torse et le dos du jeune homme.

Il sentait toujours divinement bon. S’en était presque suffocant. Une pensée un peu bête lui traversa l’esprit : plus jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de cette odeur contre sa peau. Alors que ses doigts étaient d’un côté occupés à décoiffer ses cheveux et de l’autre à se frayer un chemin vers sa ceinture, Drago cessa ses caresses et l’observa, l’air grave. Encore toute émoustillée, Hermione mit un temps à faire de même.

Le froid en profita pour se coller à sa peau et lui arracher un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas briser leur connexion en parlant. Elle voulait laisser son corps s’exprimer pour elle, laisser son instinct prendre les commandes. Mais le silence se teinta de malaise.

Pourquoi la fixait-il comme ça ? Regrettait-il ce qui venait de se passer ? Non, impossible après toutes ces confidences.

Des confidences qui lui auraient elles parues impossible jusqu’à la veille... Hermione se sentit soudain terriblement nue. Elle se rappela de chaque cicatrice qui venait barrer sa peau, de chaque défaut qu’elle avait jamais pu se trouver. Soudain, elle avait douloureusement conscience de l’erreur monumentale qu’elle avait faite en se montrant si vulnérable. Elle ne connaissait même pas sa couleur préférée ou son anniversaire.

Elle n’avait qu’une envie, se faire avaler par un Filet du Diable et disparaître loin d’ici.

\- Au revoir, lança-t-il sur un ton si sérieux qu’elle sentit tous les muscles de son visage se décomposer un à un.

Que répondre à ça ? Elle se couvrit de ses deux bras et fit un pas de recul. Elle n’osait même plus le regarder en face.

\- D’accord, accepta-t-elle à regret.

Elle entendait déjà les bruits de couloir commencer à se propager.

Un éclat de rire vint dissiper tous ses doutes :

\- Granger, faut vraiment que je te donne des leçons en sarcasme. Est-ce que c’était un au revoir convenable pour mademoiselle ?

Un poids quitta ses épaules, mais elle se refusa à sourire, pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.

\- Ça dépend. Comment tu me dis bonjour, ensuite ?  
\- Le soleil n’est pas encore levé, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton qu’elle. On verra ça après que tu m’ais montré ton lit.

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur le bras :

\- Tu rêves, abruti !

Ni une, ni deux, Drago l’avait enveloppée de ses bras :

\- Tant pis, je trouverai tout seul.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s’insurger comme elle savait si bien le faire, il la fit taire d’un baiser et partit explorer la courbe de ses fesses du bout des doigts. Un tout autre frisson traversa Hermione, qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’éternel courant d‘air qui hantait son appartement.

\- Et on remercie les médicomages pour ça, s’exclama-t-il en la soulevant par les cuisses avec une force retrouvée, l’obligeant à l’entourer de ses jambes et de ses bras pour s’accrocher à lui.

Lovée dans son cou, elle riait à gorge déployée. Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien, de se sentir aussi vivante. Il la fit cogner dans la porte de la cuisine, réalisa son erreur et repartit en titubant en direction des autres portes du couloir.

\- Tout droit, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, pour le guider tant que pour retrouver un peu d’emprise sur la situation en taquinant son lobe avec les dents.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, elle n’avait pas pris le temps d’allumer avant de débouler pour répondre à la porte. Il trouva quand même le chemin du lit et la déposa délicatement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour se retrouver sur le dos, entièrement à sa merci et ravie de l’être.

Il retira son pantalon et la rejoint en boxer, continuant de la couvrir de baisers, appuyé sur ses deux bras pour ne pas l’écraser. Elle leva le pelvis pour mieux se coller à lui. Il avait bien fait de passer par la case hôpital, se dit-elle tandis qu’elle lui caressait l’avant-bras.

Mais cette pensée en amena une autre :

\- Et Marbey ? demanda-t-elle en le repoussant doucement.  
\- T'es sérieusement en train de penser à mon elfe de maison, là ? grogna-t-il en interrompant ses caresses.  
\- Il ne va pas s'inquiéter de te voir disparaître toute la nuit comme ça ?  
\- Crois-moi, si tu continues à te tortiller comme ça tout contre moi, il ne me revoit pas avant l'année prochaine.

Faussement agacée, elle leva les yeux au ciel en continuant l’air de rien ledit tortillage.

\- T'es tellement belle, putain, murmura-t-il en fondant vers ses lèvres.  
\- T'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle quand elle récupéra sa bouche.

Il lui lança un sourire qui manqua d'achever son petit cœur proche de la tachycardie.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller à tout moment, glissa-t-il en parcourant sa poitrine de baisers.  
\- L'un des avantages de la trêve de Noël, commença-t-elle avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par une vague de plaisir quand Draco croqua amoureusement dans son téton.

Elle se reprit tant bien que mal :

\- L'un des avantages, c'est de passer un moment merveilleux avec des gens autrement insupportables.

Il rit.

\- Je suis peut-être insupportable, mais je sais me rendre indispensable.

Pour illustrer son propos, il abandonna sa poitrine pour explorer de nouvelles contrées plus au Sud.

Dans les bouquins à l’eau de rose de Lavande qu’elle avait toujours trouvés risibles, l’héroïne finissait toujours par déclamer le prénom de son amant à toutes les sauces exclamatives. Mais le « Drago ! » qui sortit de sa bouche dans un râle était si spontané, si délicieux qu’elle en oublia ses préjugés. Seul comptait les cheveux blond platine qui dépassaient d’entre ses cuisses.

Derrière lui, elle aperçut la queue rousse de Pattenrond qui passait la porte de la chambre. Ce chat était trop curieux pour son propre bien. Elle préférait penser qu’il était protecteur, mais savait pertinemment qu’il était surtout avide de gratouilles dans le cou.

\- Pschhht, va-t’en ! lui ordonna-t-elle en le rabrouant d’un geste.  
\- Comme tu préfères, s’exécuta Drago en se redressant.  
\- Mais non, pas toi, idiot, rit-elle.

Cela leur permit à tous deux de faire une pause bien mérité pour s’observer… Non, se reprit Hermione, se reluquer. Ils savouraient d’avoir trouvé dans les yeux de l’autre le même désir qui les avait habité toute la soirée… Si ce n’est plus. Il avait le sourire d’un gamin qui trouve au pied du sapin le cadeau dont il a rêvé depuis des mois et que ses parents lui refusaient sans cesse jusqu’alors.

Elle se redressa et attrapa sa main tendue pour l’attirer jusqu’à elle et le faire basculer sur le lit à sa place. Merlin que sa peau était douce. La douceur incarnée. Il n’était clairement pas un grand fan de bronzette et sa peau ressortaient blanche au milieu de ses draps bordeaux. Loin de ses fantasmes secrets, incluant un vestiaire de Quidditch ou la salle de bain des préfets, le corps du jeune homme lui apparaissait pourtant encore plus désirable que son esprit d’adolescente n’avait jamais osé l’imaginer dans un coin de sa tête. À califourchon sur lui, elle osait enfin s’avouer que la rencontre de leurs deux corps lui faisait terriblement envie.

Quand elle guida son sexe en elle, le regard animal de Drago devint vitreux. Avoir cet effet sur lui était presque aussi jouissif que l’acte en lui-même. Presque, répéta-t-elle quand il commença à accélérer la cadence. Elle n’avait pas renouvelé l’enchantement de silence-parquet : le concert de gémissements risquait de réveiller les voisins…

Hermione se donna une claque mentale, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Concentre-toi sur le moment présent.

Mais bientôt, elle n’était plus en capacité de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et elle dut agripper le bras de Drago pour ne pas perdre pied.

L’explosion de plaisir les laissa K.O. tous les deux.

Cette partie de jambes en l’air avait terminé de régler les tensions de la soirée et c’est le cœur léger et le corps satisfait qu’Hermione, épuisée, sentit la chaleur de Drago tout contre son dos et laissa son esprit dériver vers des rêves qui s’annonçaient paisibles.

\- Bonjour, murmura Drago à son oreille quelques heures plus tard.

Hermione sentait dans son cou le souffle du jeune homme, la promesse d’une matinée sans sortir du lit. Marbey pouvait bien s’inquiéter, Pattenrond réclamer son attention, les Weasley manger sans elle, rien au monde ne la déciderait à quitter ce petit cocon empli d’une complicité nouvelle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, colla son nez au sien et ferma les yeux. Encore groggy de fatigue, il lui vola un baiser d’une grande tendresse et elle s’endormit dans ses bras.

Dehors, l’aube pointait son nez. Le vent s’était enfin calmé.

La journée commençait bien.


End file.
